I hate to love you
by pepper6887
Summary: Grell and Sebby havin some smexy times. I don't know, this just popped out of my head one night when I was trying to get over some writer's block. Rated M for future chappies
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I'm back…I've been on hiatus for a little while, trying to write a few original short stories, if you'd like to take a peek at them, you can find them at under stef6887. But anyway, getting back to the topic at hand, I've been reading a few GrellxSebby fics and I got inspired to make one of my own. Whether it's any good or not is completely up to you. I just wanted to warn everyone that this is my 2nd time at attempting a yaoi, so please be patient with me and let me know what you think.

Now, onto the disclaimer: I totally don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji, all rights go to the respective owners, now let's get on with the awesomeness!

Sebastian treaded silently into his quarters, shedding his clothes as soon as the door was shut. When all the necessary layers of clothing had been removed, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. He didn't need as much rest as the humans that resided in the household, but even demons had their limits. His bocchan had drove him mercilessly for the past week on some ridiculous task that the queen had requested and now he was exhausted and he craved sleep. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come as easily as he'd hoped.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling as he allowed his mind to wander. The first thing that came to mind was the chores that had to be done for tomorrow, and what other preparations he would have to make for the charity ball that would be taking place in the Phantomhive manor in less than a week. That was of course quite easy for the demon butler, compared to just how he would have to keep the other servants out of trouble so he could get his work done quickly and efficiently.

Finally, his train of thought brought him to that excitable and slightly psychotic bundle of flamboyancy known as Grell Sutcliffe. A scowl came to his lips as the name floated through his mind, he couldn't fathom just when and how he'd fallen for the reaper. At first, he'd assumed it was mere lust, a by product of his demonic blood, but somehow it was different with Grell. When he'd taken the reaper the first time, he assumed that his desire for him would simply go away and he'd continue to hate the flamboyant immortal just as before. In all actuality, all it did was make him desire him even more and soon after, he'd find himself thinking about him on an almost daily basis.

The very idea of him looking forward to seeing the man had disgusted him, and yet his heart would race and his body would tingle at the mere thought of him. Sebastian was torn out of his thoughts when he heard his window open quietly and the aforementioned reaper noiselessly slipped into the room. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, a tinge of venom in his voice, to cover the fact that he was actually glad to see him. "Aww, Sebas-chan, don't be like that. I missed you, you've been so busy that you haven't had any time for me." He complained, a slight pout on his face and Sebastian nearly moaned at the sight, his desire for the reaper growing. "Yes, I've been very busy and I'm very tired so just go away so I can get some rest." He countered harshly, knowing the latter would do the complete opposite and go to him. He'd be damned, if he was the first to buckle. Just as he'd counted on, Grell quickly made his way over to the bed and straddled the demon and pressed his hips into Sebastian's making him growl at the delicious sensation. "But Sebas-chan, I want you."

I heart cliffhangers don't you? I'd put the lemon in here, but I can't think of anything smexy at the moment, so you'll just have to wait until my pervy-ness comes out. But anyway, rate and review, it helps me get inspired, so hop to it! Love you guys and thank you for reading my story and putting up with it, I know it's not that good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dears! I'm super ultra-mega sorry for making you guys wait for sooooo long, but I had shit to take care of and hopefully it's all good now, but enough about me…let's get on with the smexiness shall we?

"_Yes, I've been very busy and I'm very tired so just go away so I can get some rest." He countered harshly, knowing the latter would do the complete opposite and go to him. He'd be damned, if he was the first to buckle. Just as he'd counted on, Grell quickly made his way over to the bed and straddled the demon and pressed his hips into Sebastian's making him growl at the delicious sensation. "But Sebas-chan, I want you." _

Sebastian looked up from his pillow at the reaper straddling his hips, the sight arousing him. His reaction was not lost on Grell, who just smiled impishly, his shark like teeth creating quite a disturbing effect. "How about I make you a deal Sebas-chan?" He asked and the demon looked into the reaper's eyes trying to figure out what the latter was thinking, when he failed at this he sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "I'm listening." Was his only reply and Grell's smirk only grew.

"Well, since you are so very tired, how about you just lay here and allow me to pleasure you, how does that sound?" He asked teasingly and Sebastian just lay there, contemplating the offer. It wasn't often he was on the receiving end of such favors and it would be nice to be attended to for once instead of it being the other way around. "So what'll it be hmm, Sebas-chan?" Came Grell's teasing voice once again and Sebastian smiled slightly, and slid his hands along Grell's thighs, gripping the soft flesh every few inches. "I'll take that as a yes." Came Grell's reply as he leaned down to give the demon a soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian sighed at the contact to his dismay. He hated the way Grell kissed with soft lips and a unique taste that would make the demon want to keep him in his arms forever. He hated how the reaper could make him crave his touch with such simple gestures of affection that he was almost sickened by this weakness. Grell's lips gently coaxed Sebastian's lips open and he felt a silken tongue enter his mouth and he cursed both Grell and himself when he slightly bucked his hips into the reaper's.

"Impatient love?" Grell teased, breaking the kiss and Sebastian growled threateningly, the sound bordering on inhuman. Grell only giggled and set about to removing Sebastian's shirt and he was slightly glad that he'd somewhat undressed before lying down. Once the piece of clothing had been removed, Grell tugged off his gloves and ran his bare hands over Sebastian's flesh before trailing soft open mouthed kisses along his throat and jaw line.

Sebastian could've fallen asleep at such a wonderful and soothing sensation if not for the sharp but gentle and invigorating nips every few inches along his sensitive flesh. "Ah, ah, ah, no falling asleep on me Sebas-chan, I'm not done with you yet." He teased gently, his tongue running along the love bites, instantly soothing them. Sebastian groaned low in his throat when he'd roughly ground his hips into Sebastian's groin, reminding him of what was to come.

"Just get on with it." Sebastian threatened with a low growl in his throat. Grell seemed to take pleasure in his impatience, continuing with his sultry kisses, moving down to the demon's waistline. Nimble fingers set to work unfastening his trousers and was delighted to see that he had no real use for underclothes as his hardened flesh sprang free of its imprisonment. "Someone's excited eh?" The reaper teased, seeing the frustration and annoyance grow on the demon's face. He was about to protest when he felt the wet heat of Grell's mouth engulfing his erection. His head fell back as the feeling nearly overwhelmed by the sensations that Grell was causing inside him and he feared that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

And then just as he'd feared, Grell had done something quite amazing with his tongue and he tensed, releasing his seed with a grunt, the slight choking sound coming from Grell, the only thing keeping him conscious. After a moment he lifted his head off the pillow to see a slightly disgruntled, slightly amused Grell wiping the rest of the liquid from his mouth. The sight caused him to harden once again and his anger flared as the reaper looked quite smug, the unfamiliar feeling of embarrassment of being drawn to his climax so easily enraged him and his vision went red as he hoisted Grell up by his hair and flipped him onto his knees violently, before entering him easily, Grell's saliva and his seed from their earlier excursion providing just enough lubrication to not hurt the reaper too badly.

He heard the reaper gasp his name, causing him to grab Grell by the hair and turn his head at an almost impossible angle to kiss him fiercely as he continued to thrust into him harder and faster. Soon Grell was practically screaming, from pleasure or pain he wasn't sure nor did he particularly care. All he was completely sure of was that he was nearing his climax once again and sped up his movements as he grabbed at Grell's erection pumping him in time with his thrusts. Grell's eyes almost rolled in the back of his head at this and threw his head back when Sebastian began to kiss along the side of his neck. The sensations were beginning to be too much for Sebastian and his mind began to feel fuzzy as his climax drew closer and closer. After a few hard and desperate thrusts, they had both finally came and Sebastian's mind went blank. The only thing that brought him back to reality was Grell's strangled cry and the taste of blood flowing acros his tongue. Sebastian froze, had he just done what he thought he had? An almost panicky sensation filled him as he released Grell and looked down at the bite mark.

It was already beginning to bruise and close up, but underneath the blood Sebastian could just make out the outline of a seal beginning to form just under the bite mark. The panicky feeling grew slightly before an odd sort of pride began to shine through, though he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Grell, or his master for that matter. He was brought out of his musings when Grell wrapped his arms around him, slightly eyeing the bite. "My goodness Sebas-chan, you've never ben that rough before, you should do it more often, it was quite a ride." He commented with a lecherous smile and Sebastian just stared at the wall wondering just how he was going to explain the fact that they were now mated. He figured the best course of action was just to tell him bluntly.

"Hello, earth to Sebas-chan, are you listening to me?" He was so involved in his thought process that he hadn't noticed that Grell had been talking. "What Grell?" His voice had an exasperated air to it and Grell simply pointed to the shoulder that he'd marked. "What have you done to me Sebas-chan? You've marred my beautiful skin!" He complained rather loudly and Sebastian just rolled his eyes, of course the reaper would be upset over that. "Well that's the least of your worries, considering as of now we're mated and I'm stuck with you for eternity." Sebastian replied dryly as he watched a series of emotions cross Grell's face before a devious smile was etched across his features. "So does that you're mine Sebas-chan?" He asked deviously and Sebastian nodded with a sigh. He was prepared for Grell to throw himself at him, but not for the deafening scream he let out as he did so and Sebastian covered his mouth with a stern glare as he listened for any sign that he'd woken up the mansion's occupants. Thankfully he detected nothing and he released Grell with a sigh. 'Eternity is a very long time.' He thought as he laid back down, forcing Grell to relax. They were going to need their sleep before they tackled tomorrow, and as he watched Grell drift off to sleep, snuggled against his chest he thought that eternity might not be that bad.

FIN

Well guys I hoped you liked it, I'm sorry that it took so long, toodles!


End file.
